Question: Henry can write $5$ pages of his novel in $3$ hours. At this rate, how many pages can Henry write in $8$ hours?
We're trying to find the number of pages Henry can write in $8$ hours. $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $1\dfrac23$ ${3}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${5}$ $ \div 3$ $ \div 3$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${pages}$ If in ${3}$ hours Henry can write ${5}$ pages, then in $1$ hour he can write $1\dfrac23$ pages. $8}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${13\dfrac13}$ $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $1\dfrac23$ $ \times 8$ $ \times 8$ ${3}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${5}$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${pages}$ So, in $8}$ hours, Henry can write ${13\dfrac13}$ pages.